Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{6p + 1}{4p} \div 9$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{6p + 1}{4p} \times \dfrac{1}{9}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(6p + 1) \times 1} {(4p) \times 9}$ $z = \dfrac{6p + 1}{36p}$